Pixie
Pixie is a demon in the series. History According to the local folklore of southwest England, pixies are small mischievous creatures that inhabit the countryside and woodlands that like to play pranks on humans. Depending on the tale told, pixies can vary in size from tiny enough to fit in the palm of a human's hand to the size of a small child, although they are always a good deal below the size of an average human. They can be portrayed with or without wings, and over the years have taken on many traits usually associated with fairies, often leading to the common misconception that they are one and the same. Pixies are sometimes said to be born in much the same way as humans, however some tales tell that they are humans transformed through misdeeds or magic. They play pranks on humans such as stealing their belongings, throwing things or calling out their names. They may also steal horses during the night and return them by the morning with tangled manes. While pixies usually don't cause any real harm, it is said that if someone follows the voices of pixies, they will never return. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race **Shin Megami Tensei: Tokyo Revelation'' **''Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Fairy Race **''Shin Megami Tensei: if... (Manga)'' **''Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race **Shin Megami Tensei IV -Prayers-'' *''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race *Last Bible II'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Last Bible Special'' *''Majin Tensei: Fairy Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Fairy Race *Ronde: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Skill Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fairy Order / Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Lovers Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Persona 5: Lovers Arcana **Persona 5 The Animation'' **''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Lovers Arcana *Jack Bros.: Special character *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Oni Race *Devil Children White Book: Oni Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Oni Race, as Pixy *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Oni Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Oni Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Fairy Race **''Devil Survivor (Manga)'' *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fairy Race **''Devil Survivor 2 -Show Your Free Will-'' **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' *'' : demon summoned by Bristol-D *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fairy Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn'' Nobu's pixie companion from the original manga adaptation of if... returns with a human-sized body as the heroine in this spin-off manga. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' During the puzzle set up in Yoyogi Park, an old concept from Dartmoor, Pixie Led, is played out. It was said that travelers that got lost on the moors were being led astray and turned around by the spells of mischievous pixies. In a similar manner, the pixies of Yoyogi Park lead the Demi-fiend astray by teleporting him to various locations if he passes below them. The first demon Demi-fiend recruits is a Pixie, who wants to get out of the hospital and go to Yoyogi Park. She'll help the Demi-fiend out in getting the card needed to get out. After arriving at one end of Yoyogi Park, she'll try to part ways with the Demi-fiend, but if they tell her they need her, she'll stay with them. In Nocturne Maniax, if the Demi-fiend takes Pixie (or one of her "descendants") to a certain area of the Fifth Kalpa, she'll turn into a level 80 "super" Pixie. Pixie can evolve into High Pixie through leveling up, and High Pixie evolves into Queen Mab through the same method. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' One of the early storyline quests requires players to contract a Pixie variant in Suginami on Snakeman's request. A slight shift to a player's alignment is tied to whether or not they allow Snakeman to take the Pixie entirely to use to create salves or relinquish only the necessary wing fragments. Pixie can be found as an enemy within multiple hacked instances and as support to Titania and Oberon in their boss room. Pixie NPCs regularly appear as part of quests whether being the quest-giver looking to learn about other demons, a target of revenge for Cathedral researchers, or as the target of an Incubus' desire in the Deranged Scheme questline. A Pixie is also an essential part of the Dewdrops from a Flower quest chain where she offers part of her wing to aid in the creation of an antidote for Titania. Players can interact with a Pixie NPC in Club Hourai as part of the Interaction Time System. A pixie appears as support for the Demi-fiend when he acts as an event boss. Players can equip Pixie wings and Pixie is one of the mountable demons and bazaar-tending demons within game. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' A Pixie appears as the demon recruitment tutorial as well as the first recruitable demon. She appears as a preset encounter in Sector Antlia, not far from the entrance. She first appears as an unknown entity unreadable to the Demonica's systems, but immediately makes herself visible to impart the tutorial. Afterwards, it's possible to recruit the Pixie. Pixie will also issue the first possible EX Mission, The Injured Little Fairy, in which Pixie requests a Bead, which can be obtained as the spoils of the battle against Morax. Accomplishing this mission is rewarded with a Pixie Knife, a melee weapon that can inflict charm. Later, the same Pixie will evolve to High Pixie and begin issuing requests to bring Fairy demons to her so she can create a land for Fairies. Despite this detail, the protagonist cannot obtain a High Pixie through direct evolution and must instead use special fusion. There is a special staff password that will unlock a Pixie with special starting stats. The resulting Pixie will only be Lv.1, but will have a magic stat of 10 and a luck stat of 99, along with knowing the skills Megidolaon and Mediarahan. The password is Madoka Ueno. (Stay Faithful in Redux) ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Pixie appears in Kiccigiorgi Forest. She can teach Flynn the Dia, Zan and Mazan skills through her Demon Whisper. Pixie is also needed for the special fusion combinations needed to fuse Tam Lin and High Pixie. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Pixie appears in the initial southern areas of the Fairy Forest. She can teach the Dia, Zio and Dormina skills during Demon Whisper. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Pixie is one of the lowest level demons, and, along with Knocker, will offer a tutorial on demon negotiations at the Algon NS Building. In addition, it is possible to obtain a special Pixie from a Pet Shop trade that can cast Megidolaon. In the 3DS remake, a variant Pixie is available from Nemechi, one of the first available from the start. She costs 100 D-Souls and uses her artwork from the first Devil Summoner installment. This Pixie is slightly more powerful, specializing in Electricity magic instead of Force, and is the earliest demon available with Recarm. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Pixie is the lowest leveled Persona of the Lovers Arcana, on par with the starting Personas, and can only be fused using low level Spell Cards or with a gem that lowers the rank of the Lovers Arcana (example: Yoma Agathion + Spirit Poltergeist + Aquamarine). Despite their low stats when first fused, Pixie receives a noticeable increase in their Magic Attack and Luck stats as it ranks up, with a Magic Attack of 164 and a Luck stat of 94 at Max Rank (possibly more if the result of a beneficial fusion combination). The Persona itself also differs from its demon counterparts, wearing the traditional leotard in a red color, along with matching long boots and short gloves. Returning a Max Rank Pixie in the Velvet Room yields a Luck Incense. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Unique to Pixie, their Luck stat will receive massive surges as it rank ups. At Rank 8, their Luck stat will be maximized at 99. ''Persona 3'' The "super Pixie" is alluded to during the optional fight with Elizabeth. If any of Elizabeth's rules are broken, she summons a powered-up Pixie which is immune to every attack, along with knowing Diarahan and a powered-up Megidolaon. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Pixie is the first Persona of the Lovers Arcana and appears as a Shadow in the fourth scripted battle of the game, titled as "Beguiling Girl." During the same battle Pixie becomes the first additional Persona obtained by the protagonist. Pixie can be found in Kamoshida's Palace and the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos Pixie is the first source of the Zio, Dia, Patra, Tarukaja for the protagonist and one of two Personas to learn Resist Confuse. When itemized used Electric Chair execution, Pixie will yield a Dia skill card. Pixie is also one of the Personas used to fuse Bugs once advanced fusion becomes available. As Pixie levels up, her stats will focus heavily on Magic and Agility, with Endurance raising moderately. Strength and Luck will fall behind. A level 99 Pixie will have 91 Magic and 88 Agility. ''Persona 5 The Animation'' The Phantom Thieves target a Shadow guarding the key they need to cross. Ann Takamaki lures the Shadow away, then Ryuji Sakamoto knocks it out. The Shadow then transforms into Pixie, and the group threatens her to get her key. When Pixie hands over the key, Ren Amamiya thanks her, prompting her to blush and then remember her true identity and become Ren's Persona. She is later used to fuse with Arsene and become Agathion. ''Jack Bros. Pixie appears as a support character and navigator no matter which of the three Jack Brothers is selected for play. However, depending on whether one plays as Jack Frost or Pyro Jack, Pixie's identity changes. As Jack Frost's navigator, she chats with the princess in the end, but as Pyro Jack's navigator, it is strongly implied she is the princess. After clearing the game on hard mode, Pixie can be used as a playable character, though she does not have a story like the brothers. As a playable character, she has a powerful ranged attack, but can only fire one projectile at a time. Her special attack allows her to enjoy complete invincibility, though it cannot be activated in boss rooms. ''DemiKids Light & Dark ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' A Pixie comes to aid the Devil Children when they headed into a poisonous swamp, being able to fly over it and cure them of poison. He later warns them inside the Imperium base that it will soon be destroyed and that they have to escape. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''The Animation'' Pixie is the second demon summoned from Io's phone. After Daichi futilely drives the truck in an attempt to damage Dubhe, Io summons a Pixie which manages to catch and haul Daichi mid-air to safety. They were never seen again (bar small appearances on cell phone screens), and seems to have been replaced with Lugh in Io's demon roster after Io's ordeal involving said demon. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei NINE ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Recruitable Ally= |-| 5th Kalpa= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal= |-| Password= ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' :Panic |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Dia\Innate Zan\Innate Healing Knowhow\8 Mazan\10 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible II'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Last Bible Special'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Ronde'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' Tutorial Hall Encounter= |-| Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= - Normal Encounter= - Extra Dungeon= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss= * Summoned by the Demi-fiend ''Devil Survivor'' Normal = |-| Celeb Pixie (Auction; 5-Star) = ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * She is typically a friendly, low level demon with Dia that becomes one of the protagonist's first demons. However, this is somewhat subverted in several games, where the party may encounter a massively more powerful version of Pixie as either an ally (as "Super Pixie" in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne) or enemy (as one of Elizabeth's Personas in Persona 3). * The Devil Children series is the only series of games where Pixie is a boy rather than a girl. * According to artist Kazuma Kaneko, Pixie's character design, specifically her red wavy hair and leotard outfit, are inspired by Cham Huau from the anime Aura Battler Dunbine. See Also * Trish Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Gaiten - Hato no Senki Demons Category:Messiah Riser Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses